


A Monday Morning

by MidnightRoseandDaylightThorns



Category: RWBY
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Modern Era, Oneshot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:22:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightRoseandDaylightThorns/pseuds/MidnightRoseandDaylightThorns
Summary: After Qrow was left as his nieces' guardian, he and his husband, James Ironwood raised Yang and Ruby as their own. Fast forward 14 years later. It is just a normal Monday morning at the Branwen/Ironwood household and James just desperately wants everyone to get to school on time.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	A Monday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything online. Wish me luck!
> 
> I woke up this morning and wrote this. I just think it's cute and everyone needs a dose of sweetness every now and then.

“Yang,” James Ironwood called for the third time this morning. “We need to leave, you’re going to be late to school.”

James was standing in the kitchen of their two-bedroom home, keys ready in his hands and bagged lunches set on the counter. Ruby, now 14, bounded into the kitchen, backpack on and grabbed a banana from the counter.

“Please tell me your sister is almost ready,” James said, looking at Ruby.

She shrugged and said, “You know her. Always a thing with her hair.” Ruby took a big bite of the banana and mumbled through her full mouth, “Are you going to be at my game tonight.”

“You know I wouldn’t miss it.” James smiled widely at her. “Who are you playing today?”

“Haven High!” she said, as if she told him a million times. “Our rival. It’s the biggest game of the preseason.” 

“Right,” he said, pretending to remember. Ruby had talked about it all through dinner last night. And the night before. And the night before that. “Of course I know. And I’ll be there with Qrow, cheering loudly for you.”

“Can you reign him in a little this time?” Ruby begged. “Last time he cheered so loudly, the coach thought about having him ejected.”

“Your uncle can be a little… enthusiastic,” James admitted. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Ruby gave a satisfied look and grabbed her lunch from the counter. “I’ll be in the car.”

James tossed her the keys and turned his attention back to the stairs. 

“Yang, I’m not kidding. Leaving, now,” he said, more strained than before.

“Jeez, I’m coming,” she yelled back, frustrated. James could hear the eyeroll in her voice. There was some loud stomping as she came downstairs and turned the corner into the kitchen.

“What are you wearing?” James asked, frowning. He could see her belly button every time she moved as her crop-top shifted above her skirt that hugged her thighs tightly and ended much too short.

“Clothes?” she said, giving him a confused expression.

“You are not wearing that to school,” he said flatly. “Go change.”

“What?” Yang said, obviously angry. “No! Let’s go, I’m going to be late.”

“Go. Change.” 

Yang stared at James, whose expression was unchanging. They faced off for a few moments and Yang let out a frustrating sigh, giving in.

“This is so unfair!” she yelled as she made her way upstairs. “You are the worst dad ever!”

Qrow was walking down the stairs, before Yang blew past him, slamming her door behind her. Eyebrow raised, Qrow made his way to the kitchen, to find a stunned James.

James’ eyes slowly shifted to Qrow and a big smile crept over his face.

“I’m the worst  _ dad _ ever,” he said, quietly.

“I heard,” Qrow said, closing the distance and winding his arms around his husband. 

“She’s never called me that before,” James said, wrapping his own arms around Qrow. “Not even accidentally.”

“You know, she does think of us as her fathers,” Qrow said, playing with the ends of James’ hair idly with his fingers. “I know Ruby and Yang talk about it. We’ve raised Ruby since she was an infant and Yang since she was a toddler. They don’t remember any different.”

“I know.” James nodded. “It’s just good to hear it sometimes.”

Qrow gave him a crooked smile and reached up to kiss James softly.

“Get a room,” Yang called from behind them, her bag slung over her shoulder. 

The two men broke apart and turned their attention to her.

“We have a room,” Qrow quipped back, leaning back into James, who kept an arm around Qrow.

Yang turned her nose at them, but gestured down to her outfit. She had switched out the skirt with high-waisted pants. They were still tight, but looked more appropriate. “Better?”

“Yes,” James acknowledged. “Now, let’s go. Your sister is already waiting in the car.”

“You know, once I get my license and you two get me my own car, I could drive Ruby to school myself.”

“Nice try,” he said, shaking his head. “You’re not getting a car.”

“Ugh,” she said, frustratedly. “Can I at least drive us to school today?”

“No,” James said, flatly.

“How will I ever learn to drive?” Yang argued.

“When I have time to teach you,” James countered.

“So, never,” she said, dejectedly. Yang marched past her guardians and to the car, grabbing her lunch from the counter on the way.

James sighed and sank his head into the crux of Qrow’s shoulder. Qrow rubbed the arm that was wrapped around him, trying to comfort James.

“She didn’t mean that,” Qrow said, softly. “I know how hard you work to provide for this family. She just wants some independence. I’ll see if I can take her driving this weekend. Maybe that will calm things down for a bit.”

“Yeah,” James sighed. He raised his head and kissed Qrow’s temple. “I’ll see you tonight for Ruby’s soccer game?”

“Yes,” Qrow said, a broad smile stretched across his face. “I’ll grab us seats. You’re going to be late?”

“I hope not,” James said. “I do have a meeting beforehand, but I’ll get out as fast as I can.”

“James,” Qrow said, seriously looking at him. “You can’t miss this one. It means too much to Ruby.”

“I will be there,” he insisted. “Even if it puts my job at risk.”

Qrow watched James’ eyes and found nothing but sincerity. “Okay.”

James kissed Qrow to reassure him, but broke away when there was a loud, prolonged honk from the horn of his car. 

“That’s my cue,” he said, kissing Qrow again, before pulling away from him. “I’ll see you tonight. Have a good day at work.”

“You too,” Qrow said, watching his husband back away. “Love you.”

“I love you too.” James gave Qrow a wink that always set a small blush on his face before disappearing past their front door.

It may not have been the life Qrow planned for, but he wouldn’t give it up for the world.

Qrow grabbed the coffee pot and underestimated the weight, accidentally hitting it on the edge of the counter. Boiling coffee spilled all over the counter and Qrow’s front as the glass bottom broke.

“Dammit. Not again.”


End file.
